Regular Show: Zombies can be killer!
by WeirdAlYankovic
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby and my oc are all playing Call of Duty: World at War and feet sucked into the game! How will they survive the fifty levels of madness that wait for them in this popular virtual world! Rated K for violence! Hope you guys like it!


Regular Show

Zombies can be killer.

"Ahh, yeah! In your face!" I shouted at the zombie in the screen. I had just blew his head off with one of the suckiest guns in the whole game.

"Ah, what!?" Rigby shouted and a zombie got him down.

"Dude, quit getting down! Your gonna make us lose!" Mordecai shouted at Rigbee and revived him.

"Thanks man."

"Wooooaaaaaa!" I shouted, "In your faces! I got more kills and points then both of you!"

"Ah, man! I can believe we keep losing to a girl!" Rigby shouted and Mordecai and I laughed.

"Rematch?" Mordecai asked and I laughed.

"Sure!"

We all pounded on our controllers killing zombies left and right.

"Rigby! You got down again?!" Mordecai shouted angrily and Rigby growled with frustration."Stop Talking and revive me!"

All of a sudden, the tv glowed bright green.

"Wow, Mordecai what's that?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know. Keep playing." He answered. BeastBoy, a player that was online started to talk through the mic. "Dude, my tv is the color of funky chicken." He told us in his British accent.

"Keep playing!" Electricity shot from out of the tv and electrified all of us. I could feel it coursing through my veins. Then everything went black.

I woke up and we were in a broken down, rotting old house. The windows were gone but boards were stacked neatly underneath. A couch blocked the upstairs and a huge door blocked another room. I shook my head, because, One: I was dizzy from the shock and two: I couldn't believe where we were.

"Mordecai?" I asked looking around.

"Ohhhhh." He groaned in pain and sat up. "What happened?"

I looked around to see who was there. There was Mordecai, Rigby, me and a tall bunny guy with purple fur and a green nose. He had a nose piercing and a diamond stud earring.

"BeastBoy." I whispered finally realizing what had happened.

"Yeah, that's me." He answered in his British boy band voice. "Now what happened?"

"We were sucked into the game." I explained." I don't know how, but look around! It's the Call of Duty: World at War zombies map. We're in the game."

Rigby started to panic. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" He started to hyperventilate. "There is so many things I never got to do! What if we die? Then what?"

Mordecai slapped Rigby's face.

"Get a hold of yourself man. We're not gonna die. All we have to do is get to level 50 and we're back home."

Me and BeastBoy grabbed guns.

"Well lets get started then."

"Rigby go bar up the doors!" I commanded and he did what he was told.

"Mordecai, BeastBoy follow me."We walked all over and watched the boarded up windows. Finally a few zombies came around and we shot and knifed them easily. In roman numerals the number two came up.

"Ugh, lets just hurry this up!" Rigby shouted and grabbed the numbers.

"Rigby what are you doing?!" Mordecai shouted and Rigby rearranged and split the number to make it ten. "Making the rounds go faster." Rigby replied and reloaded his pistol.

"Do you realize what you've just done?! You made us go to round ten and we only have pistols! We can't even pass round ten with shotguns!" Mordecai shouted and we screamed as zombies busted through the doors with one hit and ran toward us.

"BeastBoy! Open the doors so we can get the box!" I screamed and BeastBoy ran to the door.

"How? I don't have a controller! I can't hold square!"

"Then bust it down!" I yelled and kicked the door down. "Mordecai we'll take turns guarding the door while the others get the box!"

"Ok!"

I ran to the box and opened it. Three monkeys hovered above the box and I smiled. "Yes! Monkeys!"

I opened it again and a alien ray gun hovered above the box.

"Aww, yeah! I am on fire today!" I grabbed a teddybear off of a stack of boxes and I heard a door creak, footsteps, wind blowing and a wolf howl. "Huh?" I raised my eyebrows and heard funk music start playing and I laughed. "Seriously?"

Thriller blasted through the place as more and more zombies made it through the doors. I shot the zombies in the head with my automatic and kicked one upside the head.

"Wow! I never knew I could do that!" I smacked more and realized the teddybear had turned into a back pack and was giving me supernatural strength and flexibility. Rigby screamed as a zombie busted through the wall and grabbed him. He punched it in the face and shot it even though it died when he shot it the first time. "Yeeeaaaa!" Rigby shrieked and another zombie from the wall came out and bit him.

"Rigby?!" Mordecai shot the zombie

and held his best friend.

"Hang in there dude, we're gonna get out of here."

Mordecai jumped up to the Roman numerals and changed them to fifty.

A little figure popped up in a hologram from the numbers and spoke. "Congratulations! You have successfully made it to round fifty! Each of you may choose one person to join the game with you. It can be anyone but heed this warning. If you lose you will be trapped into the game and turned into zombies forever."

"Skips!" Rigby shouted and he was teleported into the game with a zap in a army outfit.

"Muscle Man!" Mordecai shouted and he proofed there like magic.

"Benson!" I shrugged and poof he was there.

"Hey what the?! What's going on?!" Benson shouted and Skips walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're in Call of Duty: World at War. It's a video game."

"Well I hate video games. If we die in this game your fired for getting me into this!" Benson shouted at Mordecai and Rigby and they scoffed in disbelief. "Aw, what?! It wasn't us! It was Tara!" I smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave." Hi."

"High Five Ghost!"BeastBoy shouted and and he transported and floated near Muscle Man.

"Wow. Dude what's going on?"

"We're in World at War and on round fifty." He told him and he smiled.

"Aww, yeah!"

I stepped backwards into a head on the ground and it crunched beneath my feet. "Aw, sick!" I shook it off and it hit the ground with a thump.

"This game is way too real."

The hologram smiled grimly.

"Let the games begin."

Bullet Proof by La Roux started playing and I smiled.

"Awesome!"

I shot zombies from left to right head to stomach. I picked up a Thunder Gun and felt the electricity in my hands buzz as I held it. I switched to Alien Ray Gun and shot about ten more times before I was out of ammo. I threw the gun at the zombie and got my Thunder Gun out and started taking zombies out by tens.

I looked to see Mordecai standing in front of Rigbee and shielding him because he was wounded. Skips hit a zombie in the face with the end of his gun and shot it. Muscle Man got a zombie in a headlock and laughed.

"You know who else gets thrown in headlocks a lot? My MOM!" He punched the zombie in the face and his head exploded. A floating golden skull flew in mid air and I ran and crushed it in my hands.

"Insta-kill!" A voice hissed from the air and I took my pistol out, and shot and knifed zombies. A zombie grabbed at Benson and tugged a pin out of a grenade on his belt. I tugged the grenade and threw it away and it killed several zombies with a booming explosion. I flew back and hit the wall hard, my ears ringing from the blast.

I screamed to see Mordecai reload and three zombies were running toward him. Rigby's eyes glowed bright white, his skin paler than usual. He moaned and crawled toward Mordecai, chomping at his army boots. "Rigby?!"

"Yeeeaaahh!" I limp/charged at the zombies and plowed into them knocking them over just before a crawler( zombie without legs that crawls toward you) sank his teeth into my shoulder. I shrieked and punched his face, and it fell backwards dead.

"Dillon?!" He ran to me and held my head. "I'm fine." I gasped. "Now go make sure no one shoots Rigby."

One by one I watched as my friends were bitten and down. I stood up and shot a zombie that was munching on Skips's leg and a plank moved on the wall to reveal a button. I limped to the wall and slammed the button.

Everything turned white and I flew through a green tunnel and I closed my eyes and screamed in pain. I was stretched thin and pulled through the tiny hole like I was tooth paste.

My eyes flew open and I screamed.

I was drenched in sweat and I threw my controller on the ground and scowled. Mordecai and Rigby woke up screaming too and looked around.

"Dillon!" He screamed and shook me.

"What just happened?!"

Skips, Benson, Muscle Man and High Fives burst through the door and strode to the couch.

Benson looked angry. His gum balls were red hot with anger.

"What just happened?!"

I stood up and kept my balance, holding the disc in my hands.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." I took the disc and smashed it in half with my leg. I grabbed the crushed pieces and ground it in the garbage disposal.

"There. Problem solved."


End file.
